Kohta Hirano
Kohta Hirano is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Kohta is an excellent marksman with many different types of guns and also collects various weapons and ammunition for the group during their travels. Due to his excessive knowledge about firearms and military training, he serves as the primary gunslinger and unofficial cover man of Takashi’s group. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Hirano is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand, and Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Battleline brand. Background * Series: Highschool of the Dead * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5’2” * Weight: 235 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, WWE (WCW: Showdown), AWF * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokonosu City, Japan * Allies: Apocalypse Academy, Dragon Kids (Max and Enrique) * Rivals: The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) * Twitter: @GunOtaku Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling WWE NXT: Animated WCW: Showdown Anime Wrestling Federation Personality Before the outbreak, Kohta’s demeanor is one that is timid, carefree, and sanguine. Yet, at the same time he was constantly suppressing of his frustration he felt form the frequent bullying he suffered at school; all for the sake of having a “normal” life. As a result, when “they” started to emerge, Kohta was one of the few people who readily accepted to the change needed to ensure his and his comrades’ survival, finally being able to unleash all the frustrations that he has accumulated so far. And while normally capable of maintaining a cool and level-headed demeanor (more so than Saya), Kohta has exhibited a sadistic and almost maniacal side of himself, to the point where he actually displays a slasher-style smile that shows whenever he kills “them” in cold blood. He has grown very attached to Alice Maresato and can often be found playing with her. He also seems to have crush on Saya and is seen at times getting jealous when Saya gets close and caring with Takashi. Personal life Hirano attended Fujimi Academy until The Outbreak in the series occurred. He previously went on a month-long trip to America where he was trained by the U.S. military contractor Blackwater U.S.A., which furthered his obsession over weapons. It’s thanks to this that he’s become an excellent marksman with many different types of guns as one of the reasons for his group surviving the zombie apocalypse so far. He also collects various weapons and ammunition for the group during their travels. Due to his excessive knowledge about firearms and military training, he serves as the groups primary gunslinger. Throughout the upsurge, he grew close with his fellow survivors, especially Takashi Komuro, whom he considers his best friend, Alice Maresato and Saya Takagi, whom he has deep feelings for. In wrestling Hirano performs best in the range of a powerhouse grappler, and remarkably, has had his hand in a few high-flying maneuvers, showing appearances can be deceiving and there’s more to him than meets the eye. Unsurprisingly, with the current situation of Tokonosu City being a wasteland for “them”, he’s not afraid to spill some blood from his opponents’, including his own in a “hardcore environment.” Finishing moves * Carbine Driver (Death Valley Driver, sometimes from the second rope) * Dead from the Neck Up (Argentine Neckbreaker) * Dead from the Neck Up Ω (Inverted Death Valley Driver) – used rarely Signature moves * Back Body Drop * Backhand Chop * Bulletproof Bomb (Full Nelson Bomb) * Bullseye Dropkick (Running Single Leg Dropkick) * Corner Slingshot Splash * Cutter * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent * Falling Neckbreaker * Flapjack, sometimes preceded by a Military Press Drop or a Fireman’s Carry * Forearm Smash, sometimes to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog * Gunslinger DDT (Swinging Inverted DDT) * Gun Stun (Stunner or a Jumping Cutter) * Helluva Kill / Shoot to Kill (Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent) * Inverted Full Nelson * Lariat * Leg Drop, sometimes from the second rope * Multiple diving variations ** Clothesline ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop ** Somersault Neckbreaker * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Belly-to-belly ** German ** Gutwrench ** Head-and-arm ** Half and Half ** Inverted ** Super * Over-the-top-rope Corkscrew Plancha * Pointblank Elbow (Bionic Elbow, preceded by a consecutive series of punches, with theatrics) * Running Senton * Sharpshooter * Spear, sometimes transitioned into a Spinning Side Slam * Standing Release Sidewalk Slam * STO from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Suicide Dive, often transitioned into an Elbow Smash * Surfboard * Swinging Side Slam * Swivel Stun Gun (Fireman’s Carry Cutter) Managers * Shizuka Marikawa Nicknames * “Fat Otaku” (coined by Saya) * “The Gun Otaku” Entrance themes * “Paranoid” by Megadeth (2013 – present) * “Welcome to the Family” by Avenged Sevenfold (April 12, 2013 – present; used while a part of Apocalypse Academy) * “Omen in the Sky” by CFO$ (August 26, 2013 – present; used while teaming with Takashi Komuro) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling WWE WCW: Showdown NXT: Animated Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers